Mistletoe Kiss
by YELLOW JACKET PRIDE
Summary: Who will Conan kiss under the mistletoe?


**Merry Christmas everybody! Hope you're having a fun and safe one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, it belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

**Mistletoe Kiss**

"Now don't you look adorable in your Santa outfit, Conan-kun," Ran giggled at the thirteen year old.

"I look ridiculous," Conan grumbled. 'At least I don't have a pillow under my suit.'

"Are you ready to go?" Ran questioned.

The teen in the red Santa suit, minus the beard, sighed, "Yeah."

'I wonder what Ai is wearing. This is going to be funny.'

"You look like a real elf Ai-kun," Hakase snickered.

Ai was wearing a red mini skirt with red and white striped socks along with a green sweater with red sleeves. On her head was a green and red hat.

"Hakase, this outfit is hideous. It barely matches," Ai said dully.

"I know, but it was the only thing available in the store," he said sheepishly.

Ai hopped down from the couch, "I'm going to change. This is unacceptable."

Hakase sweat dropped, "Going to change for Shinichi-kun, oops, I mean Conan-kun," he teased.

Ai waved him off, "Why would I change clothes for him?" Hearing no reply, she went to her room.

_Ding dong…ding dong_

'It must be the Detective Boys.' Agasa opened the door and as expected, it was them.

"Merry Christmas, Hakase!" The three cheered.

"Merry Christmas, Ayumi-chan, Mitsuhiko-kun, and Genta-kun," Hakase greeted.

"Where's Ai-chan." Ayumi asked.

"Oh, she's getting dressed."

The doorbell rang again. Mitsuhiko opened the door, "Merry Christmas, Conan-kun and you too, Ran-san."

"Merry Christmas," both greeted.

Conan walked over to Hakase, "Oi, where's Ai?"

"So you're looking for your girlfriend, eh, Shinichi," Hakase said slyly, nudging Conan's shoulder.

Conan narrowed his eyes at the middle-aged man, "Oi, oi, how long are you going to tease us?"

Agasa chuckled, "Until it settles down. You two only went out for two weeks, it's hilarious."

"Is it that entertaining, Hakase?" Ai said with an annoyed look on her face.

Conan stared at Ai in amazement, 'Whoa, Ai took Mrs. Claus to another level.'

Yes, Ai changed into a Mrs. Claus outfit. She wore the red and white coat that showed off her curves, with matching red stockings and most importantly the red hat.

"No-no, of course not," Agasa stuttered.

Ai nodded but then her attention turned to her blushing boyfriend, "You're flooding the carpet Conan," she smirked.

Conan quickly shut his mouth.

Ran smiled at the two teens, 'It seems that they're married than dating two weeks ago.'

_Flashback_

"_What are you nervous about Conan-kun?" Ran asked the boy._

"_Nothing, it's just that I don't know how to confess my feelings to Ai," Conan replied._

"_Don't worry, I have a feeling that Ai-chan loves you too," she smiled._

"_Thanks Ran-neechan. I'm going to pick her up right now." The teen ran out the detective agency and sprinted to Hakase's house._

"_Are you going to confess to Shinichi-kun today, Ai-kun?" Hakase whispered._

"_Hmph, like that idiot is going to listen to me. He still has feelings for Mouri-san," Ai scoffed._

_Agasa chuckled softly, 'Shinichi must have never told Ai-kun that he doesn't love Ran-kun anymore. Oh well, she'll find out later.'_

"_But he's taking you out on a date."_

"_We're just going out as friends, nothing more," she stated with a hint of sadness in her emotionless eyes._

_Soon, someone unlocked the door._

"_Ah, hello, Shinichi," Hakase said._

"_Hello Hakase. Are you ready to go, Ai?" Conan offered his arm._

"_Sure Conan," Ai smirked while walking past him._

"_Oi, I'm trying to be a gentleman," he complained, following Ai out the door._

"_So, do you wanna go catch a movie," Conan suggested._

"_Whatever floats your boat," Ai responded._

'_You really…' Conan thought. "Okay, since it's my choice, let's watch a holiday movie since it's almost Christmas."_

"_What? No detective or scary movies? That's impressive of you, Conan," Ai said in mock shock._

"_C'mon before the movie starts," he mumbled while taking her hand and intertwining their fingers._

_Ai slightly blushed from his action, 'Why is he doing this?'_

_They walked in silence for fifteen minutes until they were at the movie theater._

"_Two tickets for that movie, please." Conan asked the clerk._

"_Here you go," a boy around sixteen said, "Cute girl you got there sport."_

_Ai rolled her eyes at the boy as Conan glared at him, "Let's just find our seats."_

_Thirty minutes into the movie, Ai laid her head on Conan's shoulder._

_Conan smiled, "Feeling sleepy?"_

"_Actually I'm not. This movie is quite enjoyable. They're showing the true meaning of Christmas instead of showing greed and carelessness. People should be more considerate for what they have, not what they can get," she whispered._

'_She's right, people only care about themselves,' he thought._

_Shifting slightly, Conan wrapped one of his arms around Ai, pulling her closer._

_Ai was beyond shocked, 'He's being more than friendly.'_

"_Kudo-kun, are you alright?"_

"_Of course I'm alright, I'm with you," he answered," and we are way passed the formalities, you can stick with Conan."_

_Ai took a deep breath, 'There's no going back.'_

"_Conan…I l-,"_

"_I love you Haibara Ai," said Conan._

"_Wha-what?" Ai eyes widened. "This is not the time to joke around, Kudo."_

"_No joke, I love you. My feelings for Ran diminished after I saw Gin holding you at gun point. I knew I couldn't lose you."_

_Ai smiled genuinely for the first time, "I love you too, Conan."_

_The boy smiled back and leaned towards her. Ai blushed as she felt Conan's lips brush against hers. As soon as it started, it was over._

"_That's all tantei-kun," she taunted._

_Conan had a mischievous look in his eye, "The next one will be better."_

_End of flashback_

"Okay, since everyone is here, who's ready to open their gifts," Ran chirped.

"Ayumi wants to open presents," Ayumi said happily.

Genta and Mitsuhiko also agreed.

"Conan-kun, would you like to do the honors of handing out the gifts?" She asked.

"Okay Ran-neechan. Would you like to help Ai?"

"No thank you, Claus-san," Ai objected.

"You're coming anyway," he pulled her towards the presents.

"This is for you Ayumi-chan," Conan presented Ayumi the gift.

"Thank you Conan-kun," Ayumi gave him a hug.

"And these two are yours Tsuburaya-kun and Kojima-kun," Ai said.

"Sugoi! Thank you Haibara-san," the two smiled.

The three teens opened their gifts in anticipation.

"I love it," they gasped.

Hakase chuckled, "I'm glad that you like them."

"Ai-chan, Conan-kun," Ran gasped, "there's a mistletoe above your heads,"

"Eh," Conan looked up, 'Great, everyone is going to be staring at us.'

Ayumi held Mitsuhiko's hand, "It's just one kiss Conan-kun," she teased.

'Oh alright,' Conan slowly pressed his lips against Ai's.

Pretending that they were the only ones in the room, Conan deepened the kiss. Ai held in a moan when his tongue slipped into her mouth. A whimper escaped her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Conan took in Ai's taste as he explored her mouth. Eventually they pulled away.

"I told you that it would be better. Merry Christmas, Ai."

Ai kissed his lips once more, "Merry Christmas, Conan."

Forgetting about the others, they didn't notice Ran clearing her throat.

"Ahem!" They turned to the blushing adult and saw the teens blushing too.

"You're too young for that Conan-kun. Who taught you this?"

"But you got to respect the mistletoe, Ran-neechan," Conan smiled while hugging Ai.

"He's right Ran-kun." Hakase laughed. "But where are your gifts to each other?"

"Our gifts were each other," Conan answered while hugging a blushing Ai.

**Done with my first holiday fic! Review and I love ya'll! Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!**


End file.
